


Welcome to the Game

by DoctorRosalia



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: A lot - Freeform, Don’t read if you are squeamish, Like holy shit dude, M/M, a lot of gore, if you are looking for porn this is not it, this is not porn, warning you right now
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-09
Updated: 2018-01-09
Packaged: 2019-02-18 05:48:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13093704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoctorRosalia/pseuds/DoctorRosalia
Summary: You’ve finally found the link after almost a month’s worth of clicking and searching. Do you dare enter?





	Welcome to the Game

**Author's Note:**

> Okay. This is probably the goriest thing I have ever written, and probably ever will write. Nothing in 100 friends will ever top this probably. If you are really squeemish, I really recommend that you don’t read this. Don’t say I did not warn you.

**WELCOME, VALUED GUEST. THE STREAM SHALL BEGIN IN JUST A MOMENT. PLEASE BE PATIENT.**

....

........

..................

The screen is black. Pitch black. Nothing happens, until two snakes, both grey, with piercing golden eyes, slither on screen, and twist themselves into a caddicus, and hiss. Then he snakes disperse and the stream begins. On the screen is three people, two on the sides, who turn to reveal in masks and one in a chair with a bag over their head in the middle. and seems to be struggling. The masks seem ominous, with one bearing a creepy smile, and the other a forlorn frown, almost like one you’d see in an ink painting.

The person in the frowning mask steps forward. “Hello, welcomed guests! As you know, my name is Shrine, and this is my lovely husband, Sword! Welcome to tonight’s little game!” Shrine does an elegant little curtsy, while Sword politely bows. “As you already know, those who have payed enough money get to tell us what we get to do to make our special guest, and we proudly deliver! Our family has done this for centuries, possibly even millennia, and we’re still happy to serve our special guests!” She signals Sword, and he runs off, bringing in several carts, each neatly filled with various weapons.

The bagged man moans as Shrine walks up to him, and she rips the bag off of his head, throws it to the side, and gives him a hard sounding slap. He looks up at the blinding lights of the spotlights on him, and then he looks straight forward at the camera, with a mixture of anger, helplessness, and fear in his eyes. He doesn’t say a single word after that.

Shrine smirks as he looks at her in confusion. “Don’t worry, dearie. You’ll be in heaven in just a little bit.” She turns to the camera. “Today, beloved guests, our little visitor is Shuichi Saihara! He’s the super high school level detective, he’s around five foot seven inches, he loves novels, and he has caused much chaos and destruction to our family and business! Say hello, Mister Saihara!” Saihara looks around as he tries to make some sort of sense of his situation. He tries to move his arms and legs, but the straps around his wrists and ankles prevent him from doing so. “Let’s see what we have here...” Shrine smiles as she reads the first request. “Take his shirt off and show off his insides. That intensely that quick?” She chuckles, “not that I’m complaining. Sword, get the scalpel.” Sword scrambled and hands her the scalpel, and Shrine carefully cuts off the buttons of the shirt before moving it aside, and then makes a rather large incision into his abdomen, and carefully starts pulling out the small intestine. Meanwhile, the sounds of metal being pounded on rung off screen. Sword looked nervously at the sound, while Shrine kept on scooping out his intestines. she then pulls out the large intestine, cuts the long rope of entrails, and wraps it around Saihara’s neck. “There we go! Now you’re all dolled up and ready for our show!” She cackles, as she she starts to read the next request on her queue.

She continued to fulfill guests’ requests, until a louder crash was heard, followed by an even louder, “MOTHER, NO!” Out of absolutely nowhere, a tall man , with long raven hair ran into the room, and jumped inbetween Saihara and Shrine, trying to disarm her. “Please forgive me for this, mother and father, but I can’t let you kill him! Especially after Miyadera’s death! Please!” The young man threw himself on the smaller boy, who gave out a small grunt. “You can’t take away another person away from me, with only their spirit and lasting memory to accompany me!” He was almost crying by the tone of his voice.

“Korekiyo, enough. I thought we talked about this.” The fustration and sterness in her voice was apparent. “Miyadera and whatever whores she slept with are now dead to us. It is best for us to forget them and move on, and not follow in her footsteps.”

“Mother, why must you stomp on her dignity like this? She was only trying to be happy! She figured out who she was and she was doing her best to give herself at least a little bit of hope in this world you have decided to force us into!” He held on a bit tighter to Saihara.

“I said ENOUGH!” Shrine suddenly shouts, and pulls a fan from one of the nearby carts. “I specifically said after she died that we will never speak of her again! I said that I hoped that you wouldn’t make the same mistakes that she made, and here you are! You might as well spit in our family’s faces and stomp on our ancestor’s graves!” She heartily slaps him across the face with the fan, and Korekiyo screams. “I swear to god, Kiyo! If I weren’t expecting your little brother... I... I’d... I would...” She stops to think for a second, and then smiles smiles as she turns to the camera, with korekiyo pleading in the back. “Well, welcomed guests.... it seems we have a two for one deal. Whatever you may want me to do to these two young men, my dears, I will gladly do it, just because Mister Romeo decided to barge right on into our little show. Now, send me your requests, please.” She smiles as the requests come rolling in, with various morbid suggestions.

She found a good few she particularly liked, and she smiled as she signaled to Sword for various tools. First request. Scoop out both of their eyeballs, and swap their owners. Easily done, although with a bit of struggle. Second request. Get Korekiyo unattached from Saihara. Shrine was originally going to do that anyways in a little bit, but she honoured the suggestion, and carefully cut both of Kiyo’s arms off. Third request. Fourth. Fifth. Sixth. Every request looked like it lasted forever, with only a millisecond pause between as Shrine started to read the next request. Even you aren’t sure if you can watch this for much longer. By the end of the tenth request, the boys had both looked like a pile of blood, skin, organs, and cloth with cut up and beaten heads on it, gently moaning whatever sounds their vocal chords could still make.

“Now, for our finale!” She takes out a broadsword, and stabs it in both of the boys. She watches as they scream and squirm their way off of the blade, only causing it to slide in deeper. Saihara carefully hugs Korekiyo as he feels the sword cutting into him, at least trying to comfort him. Whatever sound he was trying to make was cut short by shrine pushing the sword in even farther, and one last cry was made by Saihara before he laid there, silent and emotionless. You can’t tell, but you can just tell that Shrine is smiling the biggest smile on earth. “Well, ladies and gentlemen! Wasn’t that an exciting plot twist!” She claps her hands together. “I definitely was not expecting that! I don’t know about you!” She looks offscreen. “Oh dear! Unfortunately, that was so much excitement that we ran out of time! See you next time, treasured guests!”

.........................  
...............  
.......

The screen goes dark, and the snakes come back, wrapping themselves into the same caddicus pose. Text shows back up, big read letters, and reads, “ **COME BACK SOON, GUEST** ” before fading away to the website for the red room.


End file.
